


生日愿望

by atuo



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuo/pseuds/atuo
Kudos: 1





	生日愿望

麻蛋。  
被压在酒店床上的时候，王嘉尔真的很想骂自己。要不是逼着他哥许愿，自己也不至于落得这样的下场。

段宜恩装作没发现森尼的小情绪，只专心用小虎牙咬王嘉尔的耳垂，肉肉的耳垂咬起来口感特别好，微微的刺痛惹得身下的人直哼哼。段宜恩轻笑，离开王嘉尔的耳朵，又用鼻尖蹭对方的小翘鼻子。

“嘎嘎。”王嘉尔听到愣了愣，似乎好久没这么叫过自己了。“嘎嘎。”王嘉尔嗯了一声。谁知道段宜恩叫个不停。王嘉尔不问，心里却大概明白原因，叹了口气，王嘉尔捧住段宜恩的脸，轻轻亲吻着他的嘴唇。段宜恩很久没见到主动的杰森了，情不自禁扣住他的脑袋，加深这个亲吻。

气喘吁吁地离开王嘉尔亮晶晶的嘴唇，段宜恩顺着脖子亲到锁骨，奶乎乎的小孩刚洗完澡，只穿着浴巾，身上香喷喷的。手指顺着胸膛划过，轻而易举地就把浴巾敞开了，习惯性地去拉他的内裤，摸了半天却没摸到。

“什么嘛嘎嘎。故意不穿的吗？”段宜恩看着王嘉尔表示默认的红脸蛋，开心极了，低头就亲上了他胸前的小红豆，一只手拉扯着另一边，搞得王嘉尔哼哼唧唧的推他的头。

直到两只小红豆都被咬得充血红肿，段宜恩拉着王嘉尔的手把自己的内裤扯下来，压在他身上去找床头的润滑液。润滑刚拿到手里，段宜恩就被身下的人一个翻身推倒了，正在一脸懵逼的时候，王嘉尔抽走润滑液，骑到段宜恩的身上。

“？？嘎嘎你”“别，别说话！”王嘉尔跪坐在段宜恩胯部，摊开手掌挤了一堆润滑，段宜恩好像明白他的意思了，一脸不敢相信却又很期待的样子。

王嘉尔抬起屁股，手伸到后面去给自己扩张，段宜恩看不到就更加心痒，手摸上王嘉尔软软的屁股肉。“你别动！”王嘉尔皱着眉警告段宜恩，认真地扩张自己，“也就是看在你生日的份上……”后面来了感觉，渐渐有些说不下去。

扩张到三根手指都可以抽插了，王嘉尔收回手，还在段宜恩的肚子上蹭了蹭多余的润滑液，一手掰开自己的臀瓣，一手扶着段宜恩已经又硬又烫的肉棒，对准穴口，缓缓往里送。“套…”段宜恩提醒。“不，不用了今天…”王嘉尔越说越小声。

刚把龟头塞进去，王嘉尔就已经累的不行了，小穴一缩一缩的，夹得段宜恩又爽又难受。双手掐住王嘉尔的腰，不等他反抗，下身往上顶双手往下按，一下就全部插了进去。

王嘉尔啊的一声叫出来，尾音稍微拐了个小弯。段宜恩知道这是舒服了，捏着他的臀肉，就开始一下一下往上顶。

“段…段宜恩！”王嘉尔还没来得及反应，他哥就已经快速抽插起来了，自己被顶的话都说不出来，只能断断续续喊着他哥的名字，双手撑着段宜恩的胸，随着他的动作起伏。

段宜恩的肉棒被小穴紧紧缠着，每次抽出又插入都觉得无比舒爽，忍不住叫着宝宝，又夸他真棒真紧。王嘉尔身下被塞得满满的，耳朵里又全是他哥的荤话，弄得全身都粉红粉红的，看得段宜恩的肉棒更硬更大，收回一只手去套弄王嘉尔的肉棒。

王嘉尔也已经非常硬了，段宜恩的大拇指摩擦着前端的清液，时不时还撸几下，惹出奶宝宝几声甜腻的呻吟。

抽插间，王嘉尔的声音突然变了调，段宜恩找到敏感点，卯足了劲往那里撞。“啊…啊段…哈…别，别顶那里啊…啊…不行了…”小穴蓦地缩紧，死死地夹住段宜恩的肉棒，这是高潮的前兆。段宜恩加快手上的速度，前后夹击，王嘉尔大叫一声射了出来。

高潮的瞬间，还钉在后穴里的肉棒差点不受段宜恩的控制，也跟着王嘉尔一起高潮。王嘉尔射完喘了几口气，渐渐恢复一些清明，才看清眼前的状况。段宜恩不止胸前都是自己的精液，连脸上都被射的到处都是。处女座的段宜恩伸出舌头舔了舔嘴边的白浊，冲王嘉尔眨眨眼睛。

目瞪口呆的王嘉尔脑子里居然想的是，被我射了一脸。好想糟蹋。

段宜恩虽然不知道王嘉尔现在的小心思，但他了解小人儿高潮完就腰软，保持着插入的姿势，抱着王嘉尔的屁股，转了一圈又把他压在身下。搂住他的腿，抬到自己的肩膀上，亲亲王嘉尔的嘴说“宝宝，我也都射给你好不好？”王嘉尔还沉浸在天仙被自己糟蹋的错觉里，不自觉点了点头。

段宜恩埋头在王嘉尔的脖颈，身下大开大合，整根抽出又快速插入，没插两下，王嘉尔就又开始浪叫起来。“Marky啊….哈啊…轻一点…啊啊…不不要…重一点，重一点…”段宜恩蹭着他的锁骨问：“宝宝，你到底要轻一点还是重一点啊？”

“啊….啊…重，重….”王嘉尔已经没办法对话了，整个身体被对折，手搂着段宜恩的脑袋，嘴里不知道在喊些什么，只觉得这场爱好像永远也做不完，段宜恩永远也发泄不完他的情欲。

也不知过了多久，王嘉尔的嗓子都喊哑了，段宜恩的肉棒在小穴里跳动几下，抵住他的G点一抽一抽地全部射在了小穴里。被内射的王嘉尔止不住地打哆嗦，奈何段宜恩的射精持续了好一会儿，射完又跳动了几下，才安静下来。

段宜恩喘息着趴在王嘉尔身上，不想从他的身体里出来。王嘉尔的后穴仍然在收缩，能感觉到里面满满的都是段宜恩射出来的东西。就这样躺了一阵子，王嘉尔的小穴还在一缩一缩的，段宜恩的肉棒竟然又有了抬头的趋势。王嘉尔察觉到，紧忙推开段宜恩，强撑着精神要去洗澡。

支撑着身体站起来，刚迈开腿往浴室走了两步，后穴就夹不住，流出了白色的精液，段宜恩的眼神一直追随着王嘉尔，看到眼前的场景忍不住也不打算忍，从床上翻下来，走到王嘉尔身后就把他扛了起来。

“你干什么啊！！！放我下来！”“帮你清理一下。”

扛到浴室把人往浴缸里一扔，没一会儿，王嘉尔断断续续的呻吟就又传出来了。


End file.
